An individual can have different types of clothes for different occasions, such as business events, everyday events, exercising, and the like. Depending on the size of the closet that the individual has to store the clothes, the individual may have trouble finding all of the different pieces of clothing when deciding on something to wear. As a result, the individual may take a long time deciding what to wear, or might not notice a piece of clothing that the individual would have liked to wear.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.